St. Joseph's Hospital
Diego Hoyos Gabe Reyes Adalind Schade Kelly Schade-Burkhardt Dr. Nicholson Nurse Christi Kane |others = William Granger Casey Kelly Lilly Granger Lilly O'Hara Baron Samedi Mathew Bard Daniel Keary Mr. Keary Nancy Keary Juliette Silverton Alexander Derrick Bryce Frank Bryce Dana Tomas Sam Tomas Rolek Porter Josh Porter Weston Steward Elizabeth Lascelles Monroe Rosalee Calvert Ava Diaz Gabriel Martel Bud Wurstner Martin Meisner Xavier Arivaca |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X }} St. Joseph's Hospital, also known as St. Joe's, is a hospital located in Portland, Oregon. Rolek Porter, Sean Renard, and Adalind Schade were all hospitalized here. Rolek and Renard both died at the hospital as well, although Renard was revived with a Two-Headed Snake by his mother, Elizabeth Lascelles. Adalind also gave birth to Kelly Schade-Burkhardt here. Appearances Season 2 Lilly Granger was hospitalized here after being attacked by her daughter, April Granger. Her husband, William Granger, went to her hospital room to see her when he found out she had been taken there, and when Nick and Hank went into the hospital room to arrest William, the couple told the detectives the truth about their daughter, who was going through "the change" earlier than normal. Kelly was hospitalized here after being attacked by Andre. Nick and Hank visited the hospital to talk to Casey, Kelly's sister, who informed them that Kelly was given something to help her sleep, but their conversation was interrupted when Kelly ended up waking up in tremendous pain from the growing parasitic worms in her eyes that Andre had blinded her with. Lilly O'Hara was taken to the ICU at St. Joe's, but Baron Samedi went to her room soon after she was admitted and wheeled her out before Nick and Hank could see her. When she was discovered missing, Nick and Hank looked at the video surveillance at the hospital and saw that he had taken her. Season 3 Daniel Keary was hospitalized here and sedated upon arrival. Preliminary tests revealed that his immune system was stressed, his platelet count was below normal, and his white blood cell count was high, though these were actually symptoms of the condition Grausen. When the hospital staff did not know what to treat him for, they released him. Nick and Hank initially spoke to Mr. Keary at the hospital and then later returned to question a seminary student, who had been attacked by Daniel, and then Daniel himself. Juliette later accompanied Nick to the hospital to gather more information about Daniel's symptoms and explain the situation more clearly to his parents. Nick returned again to the hospital when he found out that the Wesen Council had sent someone to deal with the boy, but when he got there, he found out Daniel had been released, not knowing that the man the Council had sent was already there, hiding in Daniel's former hospital room. Nick and Hank spoke with Derrick Bryce's doctor at the hospital and then with Frank Bryce, Derrick's father. The detectives then went to Derrick's room to speak to him, but he freaked out when he saw someone dressed up as Santa, whose alibi checked out when Nick and Hank briefly questioned him. Nick and Hank spoke with a doctor about Dana Tomas' condition at the hospital. They then briefly questioned Sam Tomas after Wu introduced him to them. Nick and Hank later returned to the hospital, and Dana's doctor told them that they had found in her system before leading them to her hospital room. Wu joined them while they were asking her about her attack. Wu later helped Dana pack up her things at the hospital once she was cleared to be released, when Sam arrived from having spoken to his mother at a motel. With his health getting increasingly worse, Josh Porter drove his father, Rolek, to the hospital with Trubel. Trubel later called Nick to tell him where she was and what was going on with Josh and his father. Nick arrived to the hospital with Hank, and Trubel led Nick to Rolek's hospital room, where he also met Josh. Rolek went into cardiopulmonary arrest when he tried to show Nick that his key was in his cane. Hank stayed outside in the parking lot, where he spotted some Verrat agents looking for Rolek's key. A fight ensued between the agents, Hank, Nick, and Trubel, which left four Verrat agents dead. Nick went back inside and found out from Josh that Rolek had died. Season 4 After being shot by Weston Steward, Sean Renard was transported to St. Joseph's Hospital. Hank and Wu waited in the waiting room area while he was in surgery until the Thoracic Surgeon came out and told them that his situation was not looking too good. Elizabeth Lascelles later arrived just as Renard went into cardiac arrest and flatlined, and she watched as doctors tried to revive him unsuccessfully. Elizabeth entered Renard's hospital room, froze time, and used a Two-Headed Snake to revive her son. The two later caught up with each other once Sean woke up, and Nick and Hank later visited him, and Sean introduced his mother to them. Still at the hospital, Renard spoke to his mother about his daughter. Monroe and Rosalee came by to visit Renard, and he introduced them to his mother. Ava Diaz was hospitalized here after getting into an accident caused by hallucinations she thought she was having. Nick and Hank came to the hospital to ask her some questions, but she was not awake yet, so they spoke to her husband, Gabriel Martel. When Ava woke up, they returned to talk to her. Diego Hoyos and Gabe Reyes worked at the hospital. Diego tried to push through a fever, not knowing that he had contracted a blood disease that was turning him into a Wældreór. He barely made it down to the parking garage of the hospital, where he woged into a Wældreór and attacked his friend, Gabe, who was looking for him, before being spotted by a driver. Wu reported to the scene and informed Nick, Hank, Juliette, Monroe, and Rosalee about what happened. Nick and Hank went to the hospital to then ask Gabe what happened. Season 5 Bud took Adalind to the hospital when she went into labor and called Nick to let him know after they arrived. Rosalee took Nick to the hospital so he could be there, but there were some complications during the birth, so Adalind had to have an emergency C-section. Nick later returned, and Rosalee told him that Adalind and the baby were fine. He went into Adalind's hospital room, where he held his son for the first time. Adalind told him she wanted to name the baby Kelly, which Nick was okay with. Nick stayed with Adalind and Kelly as they slept, but Rosalee offered to stay with them to help Nick out so he could go show Monroe, Hank, and Wu where Chavez was killed. Adalind was released from the hospital the next day. Nick took Trubel to the hospital after she showed up at his loft with several injuries, barely conscious. He told the hospital staff that she was an undercover police officer named Lauren Cole, and Dr. Nicholson told him she'd be held under observation for the next 24 hours. However, when Nurse Christi Kane found out Trubel was a Grimm, both she and Dr. Nicholson mislead Nick into thinking that Trubel was having a tough time waking up due to the amount of trauma she'd been through, while Dr. Nicholson told Trubel that she needed to be moved to ICU and operated on due to fluid that had been found in her brain. Nurse Kane, Dr. Nicholson, and a thuggish orderly attempted to move Trubel to an unknown location, but they were stopped by Meisner and Nick, who defeated them in a brief fight together. Meisner prevented Nurse Kane from escaping in a hospital bed elevator and killed her after she revealed she was connected to Black Claw. Xavier Arivaca was hospitalized here briefly to recover from injuries he'd suffered when he was kidnapped, and Wu, Nick, and Hank came to question him about the attack and his kidnapping. He was hesitant to give them any details about his ordeal, but they did manage to convince him to point out one of his attackers after he looked at an album of mug shots: Billie Trump. Images 207-St. Joseph's Hospital Key Art.png|Logo design 221-St. Joseph's Hospital.png Trivia *Several locations have been used to play the location of the hospital including , St. Joseph Mercy Hospital, , and (also known as Good Sam's Hospital), the latter of which has been used to portray several different hospitals, including Treeview Hospital. * is the first episode in which it is revealed that some of the hospital's medical staff are Wesen, as well as having ties to Black Claw. See Also *Overton Medical Center *Treeview Hospital